


kaleidoscope

by ayellowmoon



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowmoon/pseuds/ayellowmoon





	kaleidoscope

刚睁眼时感受到的需求是很迫切的需求的一种。  
他伸手按亮手机看时间，被太小的数字驱走一些睡意，又把手机塞回枕头底下。这个星期已经连续五次早于平日地醒来，并无一例外地在醒来后感到身体里空虚的欲望。  
手伸到身下的动作几乎是麻木而机械的，只剩生理上的反应。他在漆黑的被窝里闭着眼睛，思绪在脑海里折射出万花筒一样五光十色的形状。大一的时候心理学教授说勃起不需要大脑参与，室友放黄片时没插好耳机而漏出来的男人呻吟声，过往骚扰过他的那个同性恋醉醺醺地凑到他耳边说哥哥操我，让他起的一身鸡皮疙瘩，第一人称视角的黄片，女人扭动的下身，高中时代女友没有表情的脸。  
信息流不带任何感情地从神经里滑过。射精之前他想到前几天在酒吧里遇到的那个男人，不知道是喝醉了还是大冒险玩输了，从背后贴过来，很直接地探手在他臀缝中间一按，动作暧昧又冒犯，但迅速地松开了，留了句听起来不偏不倚的对不起便重新被人群吞没了。  
他竟然是在回想那个男人手指的触感中射了出来。  
脑子里的声音偃旗息鼓了一会。他用手机打开常去的视频网站，在分类里选了同性。

 

再遇到那个男人的时候是一个傍晚，酒吧还是个安静喝酒的地方的时段。他斜靠在门口等人，转头便看见那个男人在吧台里调酒，很绅士地问年轻女客要喝点什么。  
手真漂亮，他想，那天原来是用这样的手碰到我的吗。

 

跟那个男人开房了。他坐在床上看男人站他面前松开皮带，金属扣发出叮当响声。他伸手去握面前的人很窄的胯，说你得对我温柔点。  
没做过？  
半年以前还只和女人做爱，他仰头盯着对方的眼睛，但是两个月以前碰到你了。  
男人解着纽扣笑，那得感谢平权运动这么发达。接受自己是好事，真希望大家都跟你一样，能对自己诚实。  
他被男人的嘴唇堵得接不了话了。但一被松开他又问，你竟然跟开房的人接吻，不是说包养啊，开房约炮啊，都不亲嘴的。  
又被吻住了。

 

是很沉得住气的一个男人。吻他的时候，给他做扩张的时候，都像在吧台里问客人要喝点什么一样耐心绅士。吻到他腰侧的时候他痒得想把自己缩起来，像他在被子里高潮以后常做的那样，又想往旁边转身躲开，却被男人的手臂和腿拦得无处可去。他想要伸手安抚自己已经被冷落许久的阴茎，男人不让，按部就班地吻他小腹，说我都会帮你的。又问他喜欢吗，他皱着脸说没有想象里那么喜欢。  
有点太耐心了。  
男人又笑，笑得眼睛眯起来，眼尾带出漂亮的波浪，是你要我温柔点的，那现在开始不温柔也可以吗？  
可以，太可以了。  
他没能说出口这一句。  
因为再开口，注定只有破破烂烂的呻吟声了。  
跟室友以前看的黄片里那种叫法似的。他不合时宜地想起来，他自己比他以前操过的所有女人都叫得真实，而他此刻比以往任何一次做爱都要更疼痛，更快乐。

 

射过一次了，没有人有要停下的意思。男人又问他喜欢吗，阴茎深深埋在他身体里停下了动作。他无师自通地用后面夹了一下子，皱皱眉头，说还能更喜欢。被男人狠命一顶，他没来得及闭紧嘴巴，漏出来一声走调的呻吟，但脸上分明是笑开了。  
他汗涔涔的，床头灯的暖光照在他泛着粉色的皮肤上，像落入温泉里被热气蒸过的婴儿，脸上是餍足却天真的神色。


End file.
